Full House
by KlaineFan01
Summary: It's been three months since Finn's wife died giving birth to their youngest daughter, he's asked his step brother Kurt and best friend Puck to move in and help him raise his three girls. Based off of the show Full House.


**Full House  
****Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the plot. The plot is based off of the show Full House but a lot is going to change.  
Couples: Kurt/Blaine, Finn/OFC, Cooper/OFC, Puck/OFC, Finn/Rachel, Brody/Rachel**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Thanks again mom for coming and helping me with the girls." Finn said as he gives him mom a hug.

"You're welcome honey. Now are you sure that you don't need me here anymore because Burt won't mind me staying here for another little while." Carole said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

Burt and Carole knows how hard it's been since Amanda had died three months ago giving birth to their youngest daughter Emma.

"Yeah mom it's fine Kurt and Puck are moving in to help me with the kids. So everything is going to be fine."

"Are you sure, and speaking of your brother. How is he?" Carole asked, it's been a few weeks since Carole and Burt has heard a word from Kurt.

"Good he's going to be moving in after along with Puck."

"That's good, well tell the girls that I'm leaving now."

"Girls, grandma is leaving come and say goodbye." Finn said.

Mandy and Tiffany walked into the living room from the kitchen. They ran towards Carole and hugged her.

"Bye grandma." Tiffany and Mandy said.

"Oh bye girls. I'll see you soon. And Finn tell your brother to phone home tomorrow. Burt's starting to get worried, we haven't heard from him in about a week." Carole said as she walked towards the front door.

"Okay will do mom. But I think that he was busy last week something about the band playing somewhere I think." Finn said as he walked Carole out to the taxi.

"Alright I'll call you when I land. And Finn look after yourself the girls need you." Carole said as she hugged him one more time.

"Will do mom. And be careful." Finn said as they broke apart.

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"When is uncle Kurt and uncle Puck getting here?" Mandy asked, she was looking out the window for them.

"They should soon be here sweetie. Did you clean your room. Your sister is moving in today."

Mandy sighed, she loved both of her uncles but why did she have to give up her room for them?

"Aww but dad." Mandy started to whine but stopped when she saw Finn's face.

"No but's Mandy. All of us have to give up something. Your sister is also giving up her room for uncle Kurt. So be nice to her." Finn said as the door bell rang.

"Uncle Kurt! Uncle Puck." Tiffany said as she ran into the living room.

"Tiff, stay back honey. I'll go and get the door." Finn said as he went over to the door.

"Finn! Girls!" Kurt said as he and Puck entered the house with some bags.

The girls ran over and hugged Kurt around his waist. They then went over and did the same to Puck.

"Again thanks so much you guys for living here with me and the girls. I would have understood if you didn't." Finn said.

"Don't worry about it Finn you're my brother we're family. I'd do anything for family." Kurt said.

"Yeah man, and you're my best friend. Always there for each other remember?" Puck said.

Finn and Puck have been best friends since they were five years old. They were more like brothers from another mother than best friends.

"I know but thanks anyway. This means a lot to the girls too. Don't it girls?" Finn asked as he turned towards the girls, who were standing by the guys.

"Yes thanks." Tiffany and Mandy said.

"Well I have to go to work now the boss wants to see me something about amazing news. So will you guys be okay while I go?" Finn asked.

He hated that he had to leave them on their first day at the house. But Finn also knew that they were in good hands.

"Yeah of course go. We'll be okay. We have watched the girls before, or well at least we watched Mandy and Tiffany before. Where is Emma anyway?" Kurt asked as he looked around the room.

"She's asleep up in her room I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Finn said as he went over to the front door.

"Don't worry about it Finn go, Puck and I have this covered. Right girls?" Kurt asked turning towards Mandy and Tiffany.

"Yeah dad, don't worry." Mandy said.

"Alright only because my job depends on it." Finn said as he left.

* * *

"Ah, Hudson just in time." Finn's boss, Mr Saunders said.

"Yes, Mr Saunders. You wanted to see me." Finn said as he walked up to him.

"Yes, I want you to meet our new host, Blaine Anderson. He use to work for a pretty good network in LA. We're lucky to have someone like him. And you're going to co host our morning program with him." Mr Saunders said.

Finn looked and couldn't believe that Blaine Anderson was standing in front of him. Him and his step brother Kurt dated in high school but decided to end things when they got accepted to different colleges, Kurt went to New York with Finn and Blaine went to LA and lived with his ten years older brother Cooper.

"Hey Blaine, nice to see you again man." Finn said as he stuck out his hand.

Blaine sighed in relief and shook Finn's hand. He was afraid that Finn would punch him or something if they ever saw each other again. But looking at him now Blaine could tell that Finn was different, more mature, a grown up.

"It's nice to see you again too Finn." Blaine said smiling.

Mr Saunders looked between them.

"How do you guys know each other?" He asked.

"Oh well, Blaine dated my step brother in high school." Finn said.

"Well that's nice that you two know each other. Now for today I want the two of you to take the rest off and get to know each other better. Have lunch or something. Talk things through and then I want you to get down here tomorrow to get ready for promos and to go over Monday's report."

"Alright sir."


End file.
